Les siens
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Djidanne recherche les siens avec Eiko. Il se rendra compte de plusieurs choses


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Thème : Neige

* * *

Le vent découvrait une cascade de cheveux dorés. Les yeux bleus de cette personne qui luttait contre le blizzard. Depuis que la brume était moins forte, il se demandait, où étaient passées ces gens, les génomes, les personnes comme lui créent de toute pièce. Il serrait le poing, bien sûr, il était à présent une personne entière. Il avait un caractère, une manière d'agir qui lui était propre. Il respirait à fond. Son souffle chaud créant un petit nuage, à ses côtés, une amie à lui. La petite Eiko avait insisté pour venir avec lui. Elle avait laissé Grenat s'occuper d'Alexandrie pour laisser à Djidanne le loisir de retrouver les siens. Il se demandait ce qu'il trouverait, sûrement des morts. Il repensait à ce jeune mage noir, Bibi. Son camarade. Il lui manquait, peut-être devait se contenter de sa vie tranquille avec sa belle. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. L'aventure lui manquait. Il regardait son amie que se tenait à sa cape. Il devait trouver un abri pour la nuit. Il plissait les yeux et se dirigeait vers ce qui semblait être une grotte. Il respirait à fond, ses membres tremblant de froid. Il entrait dans la caverne tendant sa main à son amie. Il avait eu du mal à voir le sourire dans le regard de cette demoiselle aux cheveux bleu. Elle tremblait de tout son être. Elle se collait à l'homme. Pas gêné pour un sou, il s'enfonçait dans la caverne. Il ne voyait plus la neige à l'horizon. Ces lèvres étaient devenues bleues. Il tremblait. La demoiselle sortait sa flûte et une petite créature de feu vint à leur côté. Elle produisait un peu de chaleur pour les deux voyageurs. Le garçon approchait ses mains de cette chose étrange. Elle ne montrait pas les dents, pourtant, on ne pouvait nier qu'il en avait, l'animal. La demoiselle s'approchait de lui. Il pouvait voir clairement le rouge sur ses pommettes enfantines. Il souriait en lui disant d'approcher de la créature et de lui. Tout cela sans penser à rien de plus qu'une bonne amitié entre eux. Elle se mettait à son côté. Il souriait.

« Cela fait un moment Eiko.  
-En effet, je voulais te dire justement...  
-N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger. Je ne pense pas que je sois cannibale.  
-Je dois te dire que je tiens beaucoup à toi. Cela fait vraiment longtemps que j'y pense.  
-Nous sommes bons amis. Il ne fallait pas attendre tout cela pour me le dire.  
-C'est que je t'aime, Djidanne. »

Le garçon restait sans voix, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il aimait Grena. Ses bras lui manquaient. Il remuait doucement sa queue de singe. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il câlinait la jeune fille, amicalement.

« Désolé, mais...  
-Tu aimes Grenat. Je le sais, mais je ne pouvais plus vivre avec ce secret.  
-Je suis certain que t'aimera un autre que moi.  
-Je l'espère.  
-Moi aussi, j'ai envie de te voir heureuse. Tous les autres aussi.  
-Tu penses à Bibi ?  
-Tous les jours, il me manque.  
-À moi aussi... »

Ils se serrèrent tendrement. C'était rien qu'une amitié, bien que cela désolât la demoiselle. Elle se disait que cela lui laissait le temps de découvrir le monde. Car elle avait toujours ce goût de l'aventure, ce goût que l'homme avait aussi. Il était bien entendu diminué par rapport à autrefois. Il caressait doucement la tête de son amie pour cesser quand il entendait qu'un silence assourdissant. Il soulevait un sourcil. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie et voyait une épaisse couche de neige qui couvrait le chemin, le rendant complètement invisible. Il ne pouvait plus voir les empreintes de chocobo, donc ne pas tenter de faire plus court. Il voulait avancer avant de remarquer que la poudreuse lui arrivait à ma ceinture. Facilement, son amie serait vite enfouie sous cette couche épaisse. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il grelottait, il faisait tout de même froid. Il frottait ses mains entre elles. Il n'avait pas plus chaud avec cela. Eiko demandait à la créature de passer devant. Finalement, cette bête étrange allait leur servir dans cette aventure. Il commençait à avancer. Il grognait, car il n'aimait pas le contact de la neige sur lui. Il continuait tout de même suivant les gestes de son amie. Comme un espèce d'animal. Il voulait se retourner contre cette dernière. Mais il suffisait qu'elle regarde pour qu'il retourne à sa tache. Il était loin du compte. Il savait que cette journée serait tout de même intéressante. Car il découvrait une facette de Eiko qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il parlerait de tout cela avec la princesse qui partageait son cœur. Un sourire venant se dessiner sur son visage. La montagne était grande. Il marchait toute la journée. La créature dégageait un peu le terrain. Heureusement, ils avaient pensé à prendre des tentes. Rien de tel pour passer le nuit et aussi pour regagner sa santé et sa magie. Celle de la jeune fille était pas mal épuisée, maintenir cette créature dans ce monde devait sûrement être épuisant. Il souriait doucement en chantant doucement la chanson de Grenat. Elle manquait beaucoup à l'ancien voleur. Pourtant, elle n'était toujours démonstrative, mais qu'importent ces gestes. Il l'aimait pour tout ce qu'elle était. Sa force et sa gentillesse, la beauté de cette dernière était un très bon supplément. Il mettait quelques branches sur le sol et faisait un feu. Il souriait.

« Laisse partir ta bestiole. Elle doit épuiser ta magie.  
-Un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai encore de la réserve.  
-Je ne pense pas que Grenat aimerait que j'épuise mon ami, celle qui est comme elle. Une invocatrice.  
-On fait partie du même peuple, je l'ai aidé, car ce n'est pas facile pour les invocateurs, surtout les premières fois. C'est pour cela qu'on n'attend pas autant en temps normal pour le faire. Sa magie était déjà puissante. Elle grandit en fonction de notre âge, mais aussi au fil des utilisations.  
-Je vois, merci pour l'information.  
-De rien, j'ai intérêt à être marraine de vos enfants.  
-Voyons, il est trop tôt pour cela.  
-Tu y as déjà pensé, c'est cela ?  
-Je suis grillé.  
-Trop facile avec toi. »

Il se grattait la tête et entrait dans la tente, il pouvait voir les petits lits et aussi la flûte de Eiko. Djidanne posait sa main dessus. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un instrument ordinaire. Il sentait un peu magie. Son observation était interrompue par la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus.

« Cela t'ira de toucher à mes affaires ? Est-ce que moi, je le fais, c'est très impoli.  
-J'étais curieux.  
-Tu n'es pas un invocateur, donc pour toi cette flûte n'est pas utile, mais tu peux essayer si tu veux.  
-Tu ne ferais pas cela pour avoir un baiser indirect.  
-Peut-être.  
-Petite maligne. »

Djidanne voyait que la demoiselle lui faisait une belle langue. Il frottait ses cheveux avant de s'installer sur le bord du lit. Il riait doucement avant de s'y allonger et regarder le plafond de la tente. Il sentait le sommeil se faire de plus en plus présent. Il bâilla et fermait les yeux. Le silence de la nuit l'inquiétait un peu. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas une autre tempête de neige à affronter. Il était encore loin de la piste qu'on lui avait donnée sur ses semblables. Les génômes. Il lâchait un soupir et mit une main contre son cœur, il pouvait sentir son battement régulier, la preuve qu'il vivait. Ce n'était pas qu'une marionnette créée, il avait son propre passé, sa propre personnalité. Tout cela dans son corps. Il souriait. Il devait dormir, il ne pouvait pas se poser éternellement ce genre de questions. Il finirait par perdre la raison. Il respirait à fond et commençait à refaire dans sa tête, les moments qu'il avait passés avec cette femme qui avait conquis son cœur. Ce qu'il avait cru impossible, tant il aimait sa liberté. Mais à force de savoir des choses sur elle, il était irresistiblement amoureux. Bien qu'il apprécie Eiko et Beatrix. Il préférait de loin la princesse d'Alexandrie. Il dormait paisiblement. Continuant ses flash-back.  
Il se réveillait le lendemain, il pouvait sentir un poids sur lui. Il se frottait ses derniers et voyait sa sœur, celle qu'il avait croisé à son arrivée à Terra. Lui qui les cherchait avec intensité, il en avait une sur lui. Elle avait un sourire radieux et sa queue bougeait comme la sienne quand il voulait jouer au Tetra master. Le jeu de cartes s'était popularisé depuis sa victoire, après tout, il était le héros d'Alexandrie. Il roulait des yeux et la regardait. Il caressait ses cheveux blonds, comme les siens. Elle souriait.

« Petite sœur, peux-tu descendre ? J'aimerais me lever ?  
-D'accord grand frère.  
-Djidanne, pourquoi tu parles tout seul ? Ha, qu'est que tu fais, tu trompes Grenat ?  
-Mais non, c'est ma soeur, elle voulait me faire une surprise, je suppose. Ai-je raison ?  
-Oui, grand frère.  
-Pas très réactive, la sœur. »

Djidanne pouvait à nouveau se lever débarrasser de sa sœur, enfin une personne de son espèce. C'était un peu sa sœur... C'était compliqué. Il passait un moment à se demander ce qui lui avait pris. Elle qui était si timide d'ordinaire. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il posait une main sur l'épaule de son amie aux cheveux bleutés. Cette dernière le fusillait du regard. Comme prévu de sa part. Il souriait pour jusqu'à d'autre comme lui vint à sa rencontre. Il sortait de la tente et se retrouvait avec une centaine voir plus de génômes qui le dévisageait. Il frottait d'ailleurs ces derniers pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien éveillé. Aucune doute, il l'était. Il se grattait le cou, se trouvant dans une situation dont il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant. Il était gêné, bien entendu, mais tous attendaient quelque chose de sa part. Il roulait des yeux. Il n'était pas fort avec les responsabilités. Mais en tant que futur souverain aux côtés de Grenat, il se disait que cet instant était le bon pour voir s'il pouvait s'adapter à avoir le pouvoir des leaders. Sa queue remuait un peu, très vite imiter par ses pairs. Il se frappait le front afin de se concentrer et peu mieux sur la suite. Il devait rester calme et deviner ce qu'il se demandait. Comment allaient-ils vivre ici ? Serait-ce difficile pour eux d'avoir un caractère étant donné qu'il étaient censés être vide de l'intérieur. En voyant sa sœur, il avait bon espoir. Il passait une bonne partie de son cheminement de pensée à se demander comment faire pour leur expliquer le tout. Il serrait les poings, se souvenant à quel point cela avait été dur pour lui. La main de son amie sur la sienne l'aidait à calmer la peine qui montait en lui. Comme un poison qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines et finirait par le tuer. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il prenait conscience de cette idée. Si ces mots blessaient comme ceux de Garland. Il rouvrait les yeux et trouvait un océan blond, comme les champs de blé. Il devait parler assez fort pour que celui du fond l'entende. Il respirait à nouveau et passait un moment à sentir la présence de son amie à ses côtés. Il lui donnait une force. Il se promettait de tout faire pour elle et ce qu'importe le moyen.

« Bonjour, mes frères et sœurs. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais vous êtes que des créations de Garland pour les habitants de Terra. Maintenant que les deux ont fusionné, je m'étonne de vous voir en montagne, isolée de tous. N'êtes-vous pas curieux du monde qui vous entoure?  
-Bien sûr grand frère. Nos esprits ne sont pas ceux de Terra, ils nous sont propres, malgré que l'on soit des créations. On pensait rejoindre la forêt des mages noirs. Comme ils sont eux aussi, des créations de personnes.  
-C'est une bonne idée, ils sont vraiment gentils et ne vous jugeront pas pour ce que vous êtes. Ni n'importe où ailleurs. Après tout, mes exploits sont en votre faveur comme nous nous ressemblerons tous. Il serait assez bien que vous cherchiez à vous différencier de par vos vêtement ou votre façon de parler.  
-Et Kuja, grand frère ?  
-Je m'occupe de lui. Je vais aller le retrouver.  
-En tout cas, ton amie est vraiment mignonne. »

À cet instant, Djidanne pouvait voir sa sœur et quelques autres génômes serrer la petite invocatrice. Il se servait de ses fausses ailes pour se dégager, les joues rouges et se mettait sur la tête d'un génôme masculin qui lui ressemblait, sauf que ce dernier avait un pansement sur la joue. Ce qui le rendait un peu unique. Ce dernier était particulièrement content de servir de perchoir. Le jeune homme souriait. Il était content que son amie lui trouve un remplaçant dans son cœur.

« Ne t'en fais pas Djidanne. Je les guide au village des mages noirs.  
-Je compte sur toi Eiko et fais attention aux miens.  
-Je ne vais pas toucher au peuple de mon futur fiancé.  
-Tu ne perds pas le nord pour une jeune fille comme toi.  
-Ah ça non. Je compte découvrir comment sont tes frères.  
-Tu vas les faire tourner en bourrique.  
-J'y compte bien. Je vais rendre jalouse d'autres filles. Les deux invocatrices seront avec le meilleur parti qu'il soit.  
-Pense à ne pas grandir trop vite, Eiko.  
-J'ai le temps. Tout le temps. Assez pour les connaître.  
-Mes frères, je vous la laisse et pas trop de bêtises avec, sinon, je serai fâché. »

Djidanne pouvait voir des têtes hocher. Il était content de cela. Il tournait les talons et se dirigeait vers l'arbre de la brume, il savait qu'il avait une chance de croiser son aîné. Kuja. L'homme à la chevelure blanche avait servi tant de guerres, qu'il devait se cacher dans les profondeurs de ce dernier. Il s'y dirigeait et était attaqué par l'arbre. Il évitait les attaques en dansant, il était présent bien loin de Eiko et ses compères. Il était seul et juste armé de ses dagues. Il descendait dans les profondeurs de la terre. Il y trouvait celui qu'il cherchait après les siens. Son frère, celui qui avait de sa vie, un véritable enfer. Il voyait que ce dernier avait terriblement maigri, et ces cheveux étaient sales. Il ravalait sa salive.

« Kuja ?  
-Qui ?  
-C'est moi, Djidanne.  
-Tu viens m'achever, enfin ?  
-Non. Je viens te sauver, mon frère.  
-Je suis un méchant, on me reconnaîtra parmi tous les autres génômes, je ne suis pas normal, pas comme vous tous.  
-Je donne une nouvelle chance, vis avec moi et utilise tes atouts de commerçants pour te faire un nom. Vit à Alexandrie avec nous tous.  
-Je ne pourrai jamais. J'ai tué la mère de la reine actuelle du royaume.  
-Je suis son fiancé, je crois en toi et ta rédemption.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Je suis sincère. Viens, Kuja.  
-Donne une de tes dagues.  
-Tu vas faire quoi avec.  
-Couper mes cheveux pour les laisser ici. Je veux définitivement tourner la page.  
-Tu ne regretteras pas.  
-Je l'espère, sinon, je ferai de ta vie un enfer.  
-Je te fais confiance, frangin. »

Djidanne tendait la main et il sentait la main de son aîné, affaibli. Il devait les défendre des quelques monstres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il se battait comme il pouvait contre ces derniers. Utilisant ses techniques à dix pour-cent de leurs capacités. Il souriait, il serait temps de remplumer un peu. Le voyage de retour durait plus longtemps que prévu. Il rentrait à Alexandrie, deux semaines plus tard que prévu. Aucun signe de Eiko. Il était accueilli par Steiner et Beatrix.

« Pourquoi tu ramènes ce type ?  
-Si j'ai pu devenir quelqu'un de bien, lui aussi. Je crois en lui. Avoir une personne qui croit en soit ça aide. Grenat l'as fait pour moi. Je dois le faire pour mon frère.  
-Je le garde à l'œil.  
-Pas besoin de cela en plus. Occupe-toi de Beate plutôt. Je vois bien que vous vous plaisez tous les deux.  
-Cesse de raconter des bêtises. »

Djidanne voyait sauter le capitaine de la garde royale, ainsi qu'entendre le rire discret de son homologue féminine. Ces deux-là s'étaient trouvé aussi. C'était comique comme ces deux-là semblait compatible. C'était à se demander comment, ils n'étaient pas encore en couple. Il prenait la main de son frère et le conduisait au château. Grenat allait vers Kuja et lui donnait une gifle avant de le serrer.

« Bienvenue, beau-frère. Fait attention à toi, dès à présent.  
-Merci votre Majesté.  
-Grenat, appelle-moi Grenat. »

Djidanne serrait les deux êtres les plus importants de sa vie. A présent, il se sentait plus complet. Il mettait son aîné sur le droit chemin, avec une force qu'on lui ignorait. Il était inventif pour son frère. Le chemin était long pour que son nom soit lavé de ces crimes, surtout auprès des habitants de Bloumecia. D'ailleurs Freya était en compagnie de cet homme que l'ancien voleur avait vu, celui qui avait perdu la mémoire, à voir leurs mains liés. Il savait que cela s'arrangeait pour eux. S'il trouvait une histoire d'amour douloureuse, c'était bien celle de la guerrière à la lance. Vivant comme elle pouvait et s'adaptant à son amoureux changé avec la perte de ses souvenirs.

« Il n'est pas là pour faire du mal.  
-Je te crois Djidanne.  
-Merci. »

Djidanne pouvait voir que son frère avait un peu honte de compter encore et toujours sur lui. Il liait sa queue à celui de son frère et le rassurait en faisant cela, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel entre eux. S'il trouvait une histoire d'amour douloureuse, c'était bien celle de la guerrière à la lance. Le blondinet avait dû s'excuser en dormant chaque jour à ses côtés. C'était peu cher payer pour obtenir le meilleur pour son frangin. Il avait des années après. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à être deux fois tonton. Eiko s'étant mis avec son ancien perchoir. Leurs vies à présent étaient pleines de lumière.


End file.
